Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to vehicular collision avoidance systems and methods.
Description of the Related Art
Many electrically powered vehicles include two independent braking systems. A first braking system converts kinetic energy recovered from slowing the vehicle into electrical energy which is stored in an on-board storage cell, such energy recovery braking systems are often referred to as regenerative braking systems. On electrically powered vehicles, such regenerative braking systems frequently use the electric traction drive motor as a generator. Energy produced by the generator is stored in on-board energy storage cells which may or may not be removable from the vehicle.
A second braking system applies mechanical force to slow the vehicle. Such systems are usually of conventional design such as those found on gasoline powered vehicles. Such mechanical braking systems convert the kinetic energy recovered from slowing the vehicle into heat which is not recovered and is instead dissipated to the atmosphere.
Some vehicles are equipped with a variety of sensors and controllers that perform the necessary functions that permit a vehicle operator to safely and efficiently operate the vehicle. Newer sensors and controllers frequently provide active collision warning or collision avoidance output in response to an object present in the travel path of the vehicle.